No Love
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer. Chris finds a unsettling picture and makes a quick choice.
1. Chapter 1

Characters not mine. Here's some short Monfer.

* * *

><p>The sweet smell of kiwis clouded Cory's mind as he buried his nose into the soft tender crook of the other's neck while Chris, who was currently curled in a small spoon position, allowed soft snores to whisper through his lax lips.<p>

Daylight peaked playfully around the crack in the curtains, and the beam rested against the smooth bear skin of Chris' back where the covers had slipped down during the night.

Cory, unwilling to wake the sleeping man, traced lazy patterns across the other's back until Chris released a long sigh and turned, tangling his naked legs with Cory's.

Sliding a hand deep within his mussed brown tresses, Cory gently pulled Chris to him for a morning kiss. After only a peak, which Cory found dissatisfying and displayed it clear on his face, Chris mumbled something about morning breath and reluctantly pulled away from Cory's warm embrace. Grabbing his shirt, Chris quickly covered himself before making his way to the bathroom.

After Chris reemerged from the restroom with fresh clothing and in-place hair, he kissed Cory gently before bidding farewell.

Cory quickly found himself rather bored after the other left, so he picked up his apartment before lounging lazily on his couch to flip through channels before deciding on a pre-game show.

The cast all had the day off, so after he vacuumed his living space, he browsed Tumblr.

What he found there was too much for him to handle, and he slammed the top down with a heavy, shaky breath.

Later that night, Chris stared down at his found; his mind was set, but his fingers still shook when he hit his first speed dial number.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"Cory, I need to talk to you," Chris damned his voice which shook.

Cory's stomach dropped low, "what's wrong?"

"Just come over, please."

The man didn't need to be told twice, and he raced over to Chris' apartment. Without bothering to look around for viewers, he ran to the man's door.

As soon as he walked in and saw the closed look in Chris's shinning blue eyes, all the words he had planned to say escaped his mind. The apartment was dim for only the kitchen light was on where Chris had a habit of pacing.

Cory took a step forward with his hands half raised, but Chris only stepped back. "What is it, Chris? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore," Chris voice whispered through the dimly lit room. "We've been sneaking around together behind our friends' and fans' back."

"I've told you before that I wouldn't mind coming out for you!"

Chris only shook his head. "We've discussed that before, and you know that we can't do that."

"Chris, I love you." Chris closed his eyes wishing Cory wouldn't have spoken. A crinkle formed between his eyebrows, and when he  
>reopened his eyes, Cory stood in front of him.<p>

Cory kissed him hard and held him against the wall. The petite man shrunk, losing his resolve, but he didn't break. He simply shook his head, "No, Cory. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

"Tell me you don't love, Chris," Cory murmured, his warm breath sweeping across Chris' face. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore. I'll leave without a fight if you can tell me that you don't love me like I love you."

'_I'm strong,' _Chris thought to himself, '_I'm Chris, not Kurt. Chris doesn't cry.'_

"I don't love you anymore."

Time itself froze around the men, and Cory's hands fell from their spot on Chris' cheeks. Cory's eyes casted down to the floor, and he scrambled out the door.

Chris slipped down the wall until he was seated on the floor. A small noise came from the door, and Chris saw a small object glinting. There sat the key that Chris had give Cory on their one month anniversary.

Cory was numb. Faces no longer registered in his mind, and when he saw Chris dancing on set as Kurt, he leaned heavily on Dianna who wrapped her arm around the man unconscious of his reasoning.

The petite man arrived at his home exhausted from a long emotional day, and he slumped against his sofa willing sleep to ease his mind, but a knock sounded.

"Don't open the door," said the voice, and Chris knew that it was Cory who stood outside. "I brought over your hoodie and a picture that you took of us. They're going to be out here for you."

Chris pressed his forehead to the door, his mind screaming meaningful words, but he remained silent hoping that Cory would speak more.

"I don't even know if you are listening, but I…ah. Goodbye, Chris."

Chris wanted to wretch the door out of the way and call out, but he didn't. After a moment, Chris opened the door warily to see that his hoodie sat on the threshold along with a picture of Cory kissing his cheek.

But then Cory and Chris shared dialogue in _'Duets.'_

"You used to kinda like me," Cory said as Finn.

Chris wanted to shout and scream and yell that it was love, but he finished out the scene. When they were finished Chris hurried away from the set and Cory's downcast eyes.

Then _'Furt'_ happened, and the two men shared several scenes together. When they danced together, Cory smiled like he had just a week away, and Chris genuinely smiled back, wishing to linger in embrace, but the song ended much too soon.

Backstage, Chris took Cory's hand and led him away from the group. His fingers twitched until he gripped Cory's Finn shirt within his fingers and kissed him desperately.

Much like in every emotional Finn scene, Cory's eyebrows knitted together, and he pushed the younger man down. "Why are you doing this?"

"I- I don't know," Chris stumbled.

"Am I just a joke to you? Fine, you wanted to break up, but to go and do something like this is just low. I have feelings too, ya know."

"Wait-

"No, Chris, you've made it clear what you think before. You don't get to keep changing your mind; it's not fair."

Cory hurried off to his apartment instead of hanging with the rest of the cast at the bar so he wouldn't be tempted to drink away his sorrow, but when he arrived, the beautifully pale man stood next to his door.

"What do you want?" Cory mumbled, unlocking his door.

"It was because a picture."

Cory stopped dead cold. "Come again?"

"I left you because I found this on the internet the day I came home from you place."

The large man turned to see a picture being held up. There in the picture was Chris closing the door of Cory's apartment.

Cory snatched it, crumpled it up, and tossed back at Chris. "It was manipulation posted on Tumblr. I've seen it before."

"I'm so sorry, Cory, about what I did to you. You are the sweetest person I've ever met, and I did something terrible to you. It tears me apart to be away from you, I'm so sorry."

"If that picture were real, you broke up with me because you were afraid someone was going to find out about us. You were  
>ashamed of me."<p>

"That's not true! I didn't want to ruin your career; I still want to be with you, please. I still love you. God, so much that it hurts."

Cory's eyes were closed and downcast once more. Soft he spoke, "you said you didn't love me anymore." The statement was heartbreaking, and the men forgot that they were still outside until Cory went into his apartment and left the other man in the cool November night.

"_You said you didn't love me anymore."_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I like how I left it, but others wanted a happy ended so crappy plot is crappy. 

* * *

><p>The next day when the cast began rehearsal, Chris sneezed. Dianna pressed a hand to his forehead to check for a temperature, but when she swept aside his limp bangs, her fingers grazed a small cut near his hairline.<p>

"What happened to you, boo?"

Cory watched from afar with worried eyes as explain that he had simply had a sleep walking incident the previous night.

Although the statement wasn't a complete lie, Chris hadn't received the cut from running into his door.

Neither Cory nor Chris knew the entire story even though they were the only witnesses, both men thought back to the previous night.

-

As much as his body felt as if he was being pulled away from its only source of nutrition, Cory was sure he had made the right decision.

Someplace deep down wasn't quite convinced, and Cory ended up heading for his door for some air. He looked over the banister down at the parking lot below when he heard a soft shiver, and Cory turned on his heel to see that beside his door was Chris.

The air was nippy that November night, and the sleeping man no longer looked like a man; Chris was an innocent child sleeping outside his door as if he were a runaway teen looking for a home. Cory ached for him despite everything he had tried to persuade himself of, and he pick the shaking man up into his arms.

After removing his shoes and setting him gently in bed, Cory tucked Chris against his chest breathing deeply the wonderful scent of cut kiwis.

Manicured hands fisted Cory's night shirt, and the larger man clung to the other while setting an alarm.

Four o'clock rolled around much too early, and the warmth of day had not settled in. Cory lifted the peaceful man and set him in the same position he had found him the previous night before pressed the burning kiss upon his head.

Even in his sleep, Chris' body registered the sudden lack of warmth, and he stood still unconscious. When he finally woke fifteen minutes later, Chris found himself at the bottom of the short staircase. After scanning the area quickly, Chris scampered away, embarrassed that he had slept outside his ex-lover's door like a submissive dog.

-

Cory's arms itched to be around the petite figure when he heard the Chris had injured himself after Cory had set him back outside in the cold. Guilt plagued him, but he pushed away the unwelcomed pressure as he thought back to the words which had spilled so easily from Chris' lips. _"I don't love you anymore."_

Soon, Darren was a distraction for Chris. They spent time together and shot most of their scenes together, but Cory never really left the man's mind. What Chris was unaware of what ran through Cory's mind.

It was only weeks before Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss, and Cory clenched his fists watching the exchange before remembering that he and Chris were no longer.

But when Kurt returned to McKinley, Cory took every opportunity he was given to touch Chris during shooting as his heart clenched.

'_I didn't want to let you go," _Cory thought, _'do you even feel anything for me anymore?'_

Of course these questions remained silent.

'_Do you still love me? I wouldn't understand why of you were to say yes.' _Chris wondered to himself.

There was only one thing left foe Chris to do, and that was to make a gesture. Between the two men, Cory was the romantic, but Chris began his planning.

Climbing the stairs to his apartment, Cory noticed a note hanging from his door.

'_Pass the coffee shop you once got ambushed.'_

Snatching the note from his door, he clutched his coat around him and proceeded back to his car, driving until he spotted the local café. Swaying in the gentle breeze was another note.

'_Come to the place where we had our first fight.'_

Cory didn't need a bigger hint; he took off to the Glee set.

Chris finished the recreating Kurt's old basement room when he heard Cory clear his throat. "I figured that if we ended up battling this out, there would be no better please than here."

Cory frowned. The basement incident had been his greatness weakness, and seeing the face Chris was instructed to perform was heartbreaking. Eyes wide yet downcast, Cory shook his head and began to turn away. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Then let's not fight." The voice was small, and Cory squeezed his eyes shut, backing away slowly. "I still love you, so much. My decisions were rash, and I should have spoken with you instead of what I did."

"How can I trust you?"

Finally, their eyes met, and blue sparkling orbs shimmered in the light of the set. "You're right, Cory. I could never ask you to trust me so suddenly again."

Chris handed the other a cup of coffee from the café where he had stuck the second note. "Will you go on a date with me?"

The larger man took a seat on Kurt's bed and stared at the steaming beverage which warmed his neck and chin. Chris kneeled in front of him and took his empty hand, "take a chance on me."

Hand fisted in soft tresses and teeth clashing, Cory mashed his mouth against the other man's desperate for closeness, no longer able to stay firm about the decision he had made just a month ago. Chris was his kryptonite and his drug, and Cory longed for the man with every piece of his soul except for the broken chip which Chris had carved with his cruel words.

No matter how much the chip stuck painfully in his side, Cory allowed Chris to slowly but surely mend the chip back into place.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
